


【Thanatos/Zagreus】為愛唱首歌

by creaeapoem



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaeapoem/pseuds/creaeapoem
Summary: 冥界聖殿樂師唱的歌，神盡皆知。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【Thanatos/Zagreus】為愛唱首歌

俄耳普斯撫摸琴弦，思考著他在人間的日子，哦那短暫卻快樂的日子。

大部份的畫面已經模糊不清，若要他說，在還沒遇見歐律狄刻前，他活著的日子都是不清醒的。唯有他的謬思女神，在褪色的回憶裡還那麼鮮明的，是他人生中的燈光，停止不住的一直照耀，哦-他的愛，那麼多的思念，只能化為音符與歌曲，他會用盡一切歌唱，只要歌曲能到達水仙花平原，讓愛人知道。他的歌聲是多麼悲痛，能讓石塊哀傷、石柱顫動、花朵枯萎、蠟燭熄滅，聽聞這首歌的亡靈們無一不難過，他們想起活著時的親人、愛人，與他們分離的畫面彷彿不斷在眼前播放。

太了不起了，才進去一趟塔爾塔羅斯，冥界聖殿越來越有冥界感，瞧瞧這些了無生氣的亡靈，冥界王子拉過池邊的毛巾，擦掉身上的血滴，完全不能理解現在什麼情況。不能怪他，對神來說時間並不適合在他們身上，而是時間要來適應他們。冥界王子的脫逃，換算凡界時間，一趟至少花上大半個月，這段時間內聖殿就算發生什麼事，他都有可能是最後知道的了。再往前走幾步，睡神站在那兒打瞌睡，就這麼站著，無視身後的那張舒適的躺椅，那麼，好吧，冥界王子挑眉經過時沒有驚醒對方。

走進聖殿時，就能聽到俄耳普斯的歌聲，哦，這歌詞是對水仙花平原的某位唱的，非常撥人心弦，冥界王子為他的朋友感到高興，這代表冥府的樂師想主動展現決心，有所行動。

這次的逃跑實質上的收益良多，釣了幾條珍貴的魚，跟廚師換了寶石跟甜酒，得去拜訪導師送點東西聊表感謝的心意。

「啊啊，謝謝，但這實在很珍貴，如果你有想送的人，我建議這要送給他。」

「老師，請不要拒絕我的心意。」

「你知道這麼說的話，你的神會誤會吧。我也有不想被誤會的對象，我一直想著他，無時不刻。」

「阿喀琉斯，不管你怎麼想，你教導我的這份恩情，我永遠會感謝，這份微不足道的禮物代表我的謝意。另外，如果我有機會遇見普特洛克勒斯的話，我也會送。」

「你也會送他酒？他…高興嗎？他…我猜他喜歡這酒的味道，以前我們還在凡界時…他喜歡嗎。」

「他收下時很高興，我可以肯定這點。」

「那就好。我得謝謝你，真心的，你讓他高興，只要他…只要他高興，我就別無所求。」阿喀琉斯收下酒，接著望向一旁，似乎陷入了回憶裡，溫和的嘆息著。

阿喀琉斯今天給人的感覺很惆悵，從不把自己的情緒放大並表現出來的人，突然這麼做顯得非常反常。扎格列歐斯識趣的離開，思考著這一切反常究竟源自於哪裡。

「呃！我不小心又睡著了？」在冥界王子經過睡神身邊時，後者突然驚醒，「我夢到扎格列歐斯經過我身邊！」

「我的確在這。」扎格列歐斯出聲道。

「哇~你又回來了！歡迎回家！終於回家！」

扎格列歐斯還沒針對那個又字回話，許普諾斯馬上接著說。「你不在的這幾天，或者幾個月裡，或者幾年，我們聖殿的樂師唱歌了，我得把這件事記下來，告訴塔納托斯。」

「……」扎格列歐斯決定不把類似，我覺得塔納不是很想聽沒有重點的話說出口，準備把甜酒拿出來送時，突然靈光一閃，偏頭問著。「等等，俄耳甫斯唱這首歌多久了？」

「這個問題我得想想，你知道的，工作就是這麼繁忙，我又醒、又睡、又醒、又睡，不確定他有沒有趁我睡覺時換過歌唱，但我保證每次醒來時都是這首。」

「許普諾斯，在你繁忙工作的日子裡，睡的次數是不是多了點。」冥界王子抱胸聽完表情微妙，沒有神這麼需要睡眠，縱使許普諾斯是睡神，也該是讓別人睡而不是他主動睡去。

「老塔納托斯也這麼提醒過我。放心，我保證每次都沒有睡太久，所有工作正常運行~」

哦這次他可不敢說自己理解塔納真正想表達什麼意思，但肯定不是許普諾斯講的這個意思，不過，請繼續以自己的方式為冥界聖殿增加生氣吧。

「總之，別睡太多了。」扎格列歐斯送出甜酒結束與許普諾斯的對話。

沒有人能打擾唱歌的俄耳甫斯，沒有人。之前向唱歌的俄耳甫斯搭話時，得到的回應僅僅是，「我在唱歌」。冥界王子站在不遠處思考該怎麼出聲，照著睡神的說法，這首歌縱使動聽，也已經唱上幾個月了，曲子就算聽不膩，也已經影響整個冥界聖殿。

「我一定要打斷你，俄耳甫斯，我聽到你的新歌，很棒，歌詞是思念你的謬思女神。」

「哦是的，請告訴我，水仙花平原也聽得到這首歌了嗎？」

「可能傳到那麼遠了，我在極樂天堂裡的時間比較久。我注意到的是，你整首歌裡只談思念與解脫，不談愛情，那讓整首歌聽來像要談分手而不是復合。」

「什麼！我沒有察覺到這點，這並非我的本意。哦謝謝你，我的朋友，只有你提醒我這首歌的盲點，我要感謝你。」

「微不足道的事情。」

「不！我一定要謝謝你，身為一個神，你總是那麼謙虛又那麼有禮，如果你願意接受，我為你作了首新歌。」

俄耳甫斯撥起琴弦，改變了曲子的風格。扎格列歐斯雖然疑惑，但還是禮貌的退到一旁，準備欣賞樂師的美妙歌候與最新的曲子，怎知越聽越不對勁。

這首新歌講述了死神避開冥王與冥界王子相戀，冥王勃然大怒派出冥界大軍試圖分兩位神，死神最後是抱著冥界王子殉情。這首歌絕妙的地方在於歌曲在精采片段有多處高低轉音；描述最經典的地方在於岩漿殉情，要有多悲哀就有多悲哀。扎格列歐斯心底什麼感覺都有，要不是歌曲的其中一個主角是他，他都要可憐起歌曲裡為愛奔逃的兩位神了。

「我的朋友，這首歌你覺得如何？」

「唱的很棒，但跟事實有出入。」

「請務必糾正我錯誤的地方。」

「我跟塔納，我們…」扎格列歐斯突然停住。

的確相愛。

父親的確派出冥界大軍。

死神與冥界王子的確曾經死於岩漿(註1)。

「……愛神在最後有給予我們祝福。」

「是了，我怎麼能忘記諸神的賜福呢，我親眼看到她的能力照耀進聖殿裡，那美麗的畫面我生平未見。我要再一次的謝謝你，朋友，你指正了我，恕我失禮，我要馬上修正這個曲子。」

全神灌注於樂曲上的樂師不再有回應。呃，好吧，至少扎格列歐斯成功了一半，俄耳甫斯停止唱那首引人惆悵的歌曲，阻止聖殿裡鬱鬱寡歡的氛圍，但是另一首未完成的歌曲，他可不想現在想像究竟會變怎麼樣。

辦正事吧，進塔耳塔羅斯。

_「親愛的，我聽到了一首歌，那是真的嗎？如果是真的，那肯定不能在冥界，你得上來我們這兒，這裡的風景肯定更好。」_

_「侄子！如果那首歌是真的，那你非得來我這兒，深海裡的寶藏絕對有適合這種場合的！」_

_「哦扎格我的好兄弟，這麼大的事我竟是聽歌知道的，你真的得加緊腳步上來了，不止酒，我連衣服都準備好了！」_

_「老大，真不夠意思，這種事你該親口告訴我，雖然我也不指望塔納托斯會跟我說，不過我們畢竟是同事啊！但他工作還是一樣沉著穩重，真的看不出來。」_

他們到底聽了什麼？扎格列歐斯將槍重新上樘。穿過冥河神廟，先進去水道裡拿刻爾柏洛斯的食物，因為地獄兇犬就站在那兒，刻爾柏洛斯，安份的守在大門前，看到冥界王子的到來時，高高興興的吼叫一聲。

「好了，乖乖，這袋當然是要給你的，等等，你嘴裡什麼東西？」負責吞下逃跑生靈的血盆大口，竟然小心翼翼的咬著亮晶晶的盒子，三頭犬的三個頭不約而同的嗚叫，留下了漂亮的盒子，咬著食物袋從門邊離開。

扎格列歐斯端詳了會盒子，想不透緣由的把它一同帶出門。

外頭的空氣仍舊那麼冷冽，雪片不斷飛舞而下，冥界之王背對著站在河邊，肩上滿是雪塊，似乎站著有段時間了。

「父親。」

「……所有你在我領地裡做的事，那些寶石、金幣，甚至是酒，那些被砸爛的石柱跟雕像，我都一一的容忍了。這件事也不會例外。說吧，孩子，直接對我說。」

看來父親想先來一場深談，扎格列歐斯將槍抵在地上。

「你提到那些物資，我都用在冥界聖殿的整修上了，我希望針對這點我們沒有爭議。」

「噢看在我的名字的份上，你不該先跟我講那件最重要的事嗎？」

「哪一件事？有關於我們接下來要打架的計劃，還是母親為什麼離開原因？你終於要回答了？」

冥界之王瞬間就被激怒的轉過身，說話的同時伴隨著神力與威嚴，整個空氣為之一盪。

「血與黑暗啊！整個奧林帕斯山的神都在問我，我的兒子什麼時候才要答應死神的求婚。這麼大的事我是最後一個知道的，從一首歌裡。你有什麼話要說。」

扎格列歐斯的思緒被這消息給震的停了好幾秒，「…如果這能讓你好過點，你不是最後一個知道的神，我才是。」

「你慢半拍的個性我不是第一天知道，最後才知道這件事也不讓我意外。」

「大費周章上來就只是要跟我確認這首歌？我記得你說過，俄耳甫斯的歌都在胡說八道。」

「俄耳甫斯編不出他沒聽過的事情。」

但他沒跟俄耳甫斯提過類似求婚的字眼，而塔納托斯說過最類似的話是在上次他們從血池上來時(註2)。

哦。

**哦。**

「父親，就是，我們先互毆吧，等等我還有事要辦。」

冥王黑帝斯莫名憤怒，隨即脫了那身紅披風，召喚出武器，衝著兒子的方向就是一槍。

塔納托斯踏進聖殿的同時，俄耳甫斯皺緊眉撫著琴弦向他搭話，表示正在為冥界王子編寫曲子，內容是他們倆個神的愛情故事，解釋了整首歌的敘事順序，詢問是否需要在結尾處加點什麼，好讓它更加完整。死神則問了不相干的事，比如聽完整首歌的冥界王子有什麼反應，樂師如實回答對方僅指正了愛神賜福的部份，其它環節一概未提。

塔納托斯看向一旁思索了會，說道。

「把我宣誓永遠陪在扎格身邊的事也唱進去吧。」語畢，便因工作的關係先行離開聖殿。

睡神睡醒時，樂師仍然在唱著冥界王子的愛情故事，冥界聖殿因為這首幸福快樂的歌曲再次金碧瑩煌，血池附近也是百花盛放，但曲子裡的兩位主角已經有一陣子沒有回到聖殿。許普諾斯百般無聊的盯著血池，反覆看著它冒泡又平復，盯著每個經過的亡靈，打了幾個大大的哈欠繼續站著睡覺。

與此同時，血池的泡沫倏地急劇增加，嘩啦一聲，冥界王子從裡頭走出來，甩掉滿身血跡的同時，拿出玩偶小莫特，深呼吸了好幾下。

呼喊死神的名字。

(Fin)

**Author's Note:**

> 註1:並非原作遊戲裡的主線劇情有過塔納托斯與扎格列歐斯死於岩漿裡的事件，而是另一篇「說我愛你」裡發生過的事情。  
> 註2:同註1的說明。


End file.
